The Right Sarah
by The Dark Waltz
Summary: What would happen if Sarah had a twin sister? What would happen if Sarah became indangered by something from the Labyrinth? What would happen if her twin was the one that was taken? This story is about sisterhood jealousy forgivness adventure & love.
1. Rah

Rah stood in her room viewing the boxes that held all her possessions. Rah was going to move in with her father. Her father she'd never met and didn't care to meet. She was always happy with just her mother and her. Even when kids teased her, it didn't matter, because it was their show. She went through elementary school knowing that her mother would be there waiting for her at the end of the day. She went through junior high knowing her mother would be at home when she got there with a fresh batch of Toll House Chocolate Chip cookies waiting for her. Then she finished up high school and she knew that soon their days together would come to a close. She finished it earlier, when she just turned 17. But in all her days of thinking how she'd live without that flash of a smile and kind eyes but live in that fast pace world, she never thought she'd leave like this. In a blur, surrounded by people she'd never known, herding her away from her comfort zone and into the world. Her mother died in a car crash after coming home from work, three days after Rah graduated. She was gone.

And then all of the sudden she was in a car on the way to a new state, a new place to live for one more year at least.

When they said that there are surprises around every corner they weren't kidding. She arrived at her new place of dwelling. It was much bigger than the cozy apartment that her mother and she had shared. It had steps leading up to it and round-about porch. And as she walked up the porch steps she felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach.

There waiting for her in the hall was the family that her father had taken after divorcing her mother. There was a little boy of about four or five with blond curls, who she had to admit was adorable. HIS new wife was pretty and young, in her early thirties with a forced smile on her face. Rah tried her best to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"And this is Sarah, your twin." That hit her over her head like a sack of concrete. Her twin. Her mother had told her that she had a father but she never told her that she had a twin, let alone one with the same name as her.

They viewed each other cautiously, they should have been overjoyed to have the same exact parents and to have a sister, but both of them were quite a bit unsure. Rah's twin seemed…what's the word superior…Rah didn't want to say arrogant, for that is not fair, but Sarah sure looked it. She had a tall slender frame like mine, come to think of it their frames were almost exactly like each others and they would have been identical twins if it weren't for Rah's hair, which was a fiery red and their eyes. Hers were almost an untamable black where as Rah's were more of a hazel.

Sarah stared at the new arrival with piercing eyes. Rah wasn't sure why she seemed so adamant already in her attitude towards her. She wasn't sure if it was Sarah thinking Rah would draw attention to herself or maybe she was jealous because she knew Sarah's mother better. One way or the other, Rah knew it was going to take a lot for her to come to like her.

"You will be sharing the same room together."

_**O joy.**_


	2. Uncertainty

Rah went about her life, knowing that soon she could leave the house since she was nearly 18. Her father and his wife were cordial but that was all. And so she continued to live, even though her heart ached sometimes she continued onward. Her happiness stayed intact probably from the 3 things that kept her busy and joyful; her work, her music and her newfound little brother, Toby. The relationship between the two sisters though was at a standstill but Rah believed in time perhaps Sarah would lighten up a bit; Rah could see though that Sarah absolutely adored her little brother. She cared for him more than his mother, it sometimes seemed. There was a deep connection between the two of them, that often had Rah curious thinking about it.

Sarah was sad about something, though, something she kept hidden, well usually of that Rah was sure.

One day when Rah came home from work, hoping to be able to flop onto the bed after the hard day's work (the manager had been especially stressed out that day because of the non-stopping overflow of customers and large parties), only to find her shared room a mess. Books were scattered everywhere and clothes sagged and hung haphazardly across furniture as if thrown. In the middle paced a very frustrated Sarah; her face perhaps though was the strangest thing about her, her complexion was a combined effect of both an angry flush high on her cheek bones and a nearly deathly pallor of fear was evident in her expressions as well.

"Why?!" Another thing flew across the room nearly hitting Rah in the head, instead shattering against the wall. The thought that thankfully she didn't have any possessions that were easily broken flitted through her mind at least before Sarah threw a group of books out their two story window after yelling in frustration.

Finally though Sarah seemed to still as her eyes fell upon Rah. She stared at Rah with eyes that seemed to glisten with what could have been tears, with that thought in her mind Rah moved towards Sarah.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

For once Sarah was silent, she turned away her hands balled into fists. She began to mutter to herself, and to Rah that was improvement considering the nearly violent behavior before.

"Please, Sarah tell me. Maybe I could help somehow." The last part was whispered quietly, as a soft hand was put upon Sarah's shoulder.

"How could you, you don't even..." Suddenly Sarah froze completely and turned around to view Rah, she looked over her for a moment, "That might just work." she whispered looking slightly half-crazed. A new gleam came to her eyes, as a solution came to her mind. She needed to get away but she couldn't. She would be found, she could not hide. They would come and get her but she would still win. She smiled, and Rah had begun to feel an odd feeling in her stomach. Sarah began mumbling again, "I need dye, or maybe ink, a straightner, and clothes." She turned once again to Rah, "Get them for me; make the dye permanent too."

"Sarah..."

"You said you wanted to help me, well I'm asking you to do something, so do it then."

"Oh, alright Sarah." Rah went to get the things Sarah asked for her while wondering what in the world had gotten into her. Rah was suddenly glad that Toby and the parents were off that night somewhere (probably going to a movie) because she knew if they hadn't things would have just gotten a lot worse (at least that's what she believed at that moment). She would get the stuff for Sarah, for it was better for Sarah this way,_ a calm and obedient approach will be best _she thought.

Sarah waited impatiently, she had already had gathered the clothes together but her mind was starting to catch up with impulses and already her conscience had started to bother her. She shook her head trying to clear away the thoughts that would soon become regret if she continued through with her actions. But she wouldn't have it, she didn't want to go through everything she already had all those years ago; sometimes she wished that it had been wiped from her memory or that it had never happened. But in the end she knew it had taught her important lesson of love for your sibling. But still....she still didn't count Rah as her sibling. It was too unrealistic, she had a twin. A twin that strangely wasn't a twin at the same time; her eyes were paler and greener but her hair stood out with its fiery red. It was odd and strange, making it all seem so surreal and so it hadn't truly hit her yet that Rah was a sibling yet. Perhaps she thought silently it was jealousy for Rah had been with her mother and Sarah hadn't but she tossed that thought away quickly and so did she with the next of being jealous of Toby loving Rah as well.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted though when Rah came in with the things that were requested. There was no turning back now, at least not in Sarah's mind, she would do it and then she would be free at last. All sense had finally left her, and only her target was now in her mind.

She pulled Rah into the bathroom they shared and hurriedly plugged in the straightener, and got the ink out. Rah knew she shouldn't do what Sarah was demanding of her but another feeling had started to override the prior feelings of foreboding; a sense of calm, she had begun to accept whatever lay ahead. She believed that Sarah was angry, and quite 'mad', for a real reason and thus that gave her the strength to overcome the sense of danger that seemed to loom over them. She stared at her reflection for a moment as Sarah began hurriedly tried to straighten Rah's naturally wavy, nearly curly, red hair. Both girls minds were in overdrive; one with her mind on not running away from whatever the unknown would bring; while the other's was focused on not regretting the decision she had already made.

But as Rah bent her head in the sink and her hair began to be soaked in black dye, she began to panic, _What the heck am I doing?_ But by then it was too late her hair was straightened and dyed and she was locked in the bathroom with Sarah's clothes in her arms and sprayed with Sarah's favorite scent (rose w/a tinge of lilac). And although her mind beat against herself she dressed herself in the clothes, almost robotically. With the pounding of the door, Rah stepped out hesitantly looking like a near replica of Sarah herself.

Sarah stared at her twin, they finally looked alike. But the panic came back again as she realized their eyes were still different.

"You'll have to keep your eyes down, most of the time at least." Sarah then stood back keeping a good distance between her and Rah.

Rah stepped forward after seeing a change in the way Sarah seemed to be, her shoulders slumped and the whole look of utter defeat; from near insanity she had gone to the calm before the storm.

"What is it that I must expect? Confront?"

"I don't know." Sarah almost looked pitiful, almost.

"Anything you tell me, may just help me even by the littlest bit." Rah looked at Sarah hopefully, for this seemed to be the most they would have spoken the whole time.

"There's nothing much I…" Sarah stopped in mid-sentence and then with an unexpected and almost pleaded apology she ran from the room. Rah was left behind blinking and wondering at what exactly happened.

Yet with a clap of thunder the light went completely out leaving her standing alone in the dark. Rah had never feared the dark until that night. It had become too quiet, an odd stillness hung in the air and even the storm that had seemed to have been there moments ago was gone. No more flashes of light that come from the white light of the crashing lightning. No more of the soft pitter patter of the new rain that had started to fall. Total absolute silence, and so with this suddenly around her it was no wonder Rah's reaction was as it was as the two closed, locked windows of their room slammed open, hitting opposite walls, cracking their panes and causing Rah to let out a terrified scream.

As soon as she screamed there was noise all around her, something was grabbing her from all sides, tugging, pulling her until two large arms lifted her up and covered her screaming mouth. And as Rah's mind went blank she feared only one thing; the only thing left: uncertainty.


End file.
